1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable connector for telphone transmitter, and especially to a rotatable connector hidden in the transmitter for connecting between a coiled conductor and the transmitter to effectively prevent the coiled conductor from twisting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The body of a telephone and the transmitter are normally connected to each other by a coiled conductor with the both ends of which each having a clip connecting plug. While the coiled conductor will be over twisted due to the frequent changing of the relative positions between the telephone body and the transmitter in frequent use of the transmitter; such over twisted coiled conductor leads to inconveniency of use, and the over twisting phenomenon after a long period of use will render the coiled conductor to yield an elastic fatigue state and further lose the proper recovering function and thus adversely affect the electrical connecting capability, which can greatly disgrade the communication quality. The inventor has provided a device in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,347 to prevent the coiled transmitter conducter from twisting.